supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erzengel
Erzengel sind die mächtigste Art der Engel und werden als des Himmels schlimmster Zorn bezeichnet. Geschichte Gott kämpfte bereits vor dem Anbeginn der Zeit zusammen mit seinen Erzengeln gegen seine Schwester die Finsternis, um diese wegzusperren und so seine Schöpfung zu ermöglichen. Gott erschuf ein Mal, welches als Schloss für die Finsternis dienen sollte und übergab es an seinen treusten Helfer Luzifer. Dieses Mal korrumpierte diesen mit der Zeit allerdings. Als Gott von den Engeln verlangte, sich den Menschen zu beugen, war Luzifer schon derart verdorben, dass er sich dieser Bitte wiedersetzte und anfing gegen Gott zu rebellieren. Daraufhin trug Gott seinem erst erschaffenen Erzengel Michael auf, Luzifer in den Käfig und damit in die Hölle zu verbannen. Der jüngste Erzengel, Gabriel, hielt es nicht aus, wie seine Brüder sich bekämpften und verließ den Himmel. Er kam auf die Erde und lebte getarnt als Trickster weiter bis seine wahre Identität enthüllt wurde. Gabriel war auch der erste Erzengel, dem die Winchesters unbewusst begegneten. Als die Apokalypse ausbrach und Luzifer frei kam, setzten Luzifer und die Engel alles daran, von Dean und Sam die Zustimmung als ihre Hüllen für Luzifer selbst und Micheal zu bekommen. Dean und Castiel wollten einen alternativen Weg finden, Luzifer zu bezwingen und suchten deshalb den drittältesten Erzengel, Raphael, auf, um von ihm herauszufinden, wo Gott ist. Raphael habe jedoch seinen Glauben an Gott verloren und meinte, er wäre tot. Später, als Dean und Sam von den anderen Gottheiten benutzt werden sollten, um Luzifer aufzuhalten, kam es zur Konfrontation zwischen Luzifer und Gabriel, wobei letzterer unterlag und als erster Erzengel überhaupt in der Serie starb. Als die letzte Schlacht zwischen Michael und Luzifer kam, konnten die Winchesters mit Hilfe von Castiel und Bobby sie beide aufhalten. Beide wurden in Luzifers Käfig verbannt und gefangen. Raphael blieb als letzter Erzengel zurück und versuchte seine Brüder zu befreien, damit sie ihren Kampf fortsetzten. Doch wurde er von Castiel, der die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer aufnahm und dadurch stärker wurde, getötet. Somit hatte man nichts mehr von den Erzengeln gesehen und gehört. In der 9. Staffel bekämpften die Winchesters und Castiel den Engel Metatron, der alle Engel aus dem Himmel verbannte. Als Sie die Spur von Gadreel verfolgen, tauchte zu Castiels Überraschung Gabriel in seinem Hotelzimmer auf. Gabriel erzählte dann, dass er seine Trickster-Fähigkeiten benutzte, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und sich im Himmel zu verstecken. Als die beiden zum Bunker der Männer der Schriften fuhren, machten sie bei einer Tankstelle halt und wurden von Metatrons Schergen überrascht. Gabriel wollte Castiel einen Vorsprung geben und bat ihn, eine Armee gegen Metatron zu erschaffen. Nach einer Umarmung wollte Castiel auch gehen, doch durch einen Fehler musste er erkennen, dass das alles nicht real ist. Gabriel gab dann auch zu, dass alles nur gespielt war. Er wollte Castiel dazu bringen, als Anführer seine eigene Armee von Engeln gegen Metatron zu führen. Als Gabriel dann verschwinden wollte, fragte Castiel ihn noch, ob er es wirklich ist oder nur eine Halluzination. Doch gab Gabriel nur einen Blick von sich und schnipste sich weg. Nach dem Ausbruch der Finsternis in der 10. Staffel betete Sam in der 11. Staffel direkt zu Gott, um ihn um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Er bekam daraufhin immer wieder Visionen von Luzifers Käfig und war letzten Endes bereit mit Luzifer zu sprechen, da er dachte, es sei Gottes Wille. Mit Hilfe von Crowley und Rowena schaffte er es mit Luzifer in Kontakt zu treten und ihn bezüglich der Finsternis auszufragen, doch dieser wollte, als Gegenleistung Sam als Hülle. Sam willigte diesem Handel nicht ein, woraufhin Luzifer ihn in seinen, zuvor speziell für seine Beschwörung erbauten Käfig, teleportierte und ihm gegenüber offenbarte, dass es nicht Gott war, der ihm die Illusionen schickte, sondern Luzifer selbst. Allgemein Vom Aussehen her unterscheiden sich die Erzengel nicht von normalen Engeln. Sie besitzen allerdings eine spezielle Erzengelklinge, die eine stärkere Macht aufweist, als die üblichen Engelsklingen. Die Erzengel Michael :siehe Michael Gabriel :siehe Gabriel Raphael :siehe Raphael Luzifer :siehe Luzifer Die Hüllen der Erzengel Michael *Dean Winchester (die wahre Hülle, nicht benutzt) *John Winchester (kurzfristig benutzt) *Adam Milligan (jetzige Hülle) Luzifer *Sam Winchester (die wahre Hülle, kurzfristig benutzt) *Nick (Notlösung oder Plan B Hülle) *Castiel (durch Castiels Erlaubnis Hülle in Staffel 11) Raphael *Donnie Finnermann (erste Hülle, kurzfristig benutzt) *Hülle nicht bekannt Gabriel *Hülle nicht bekannt Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als eine der mächtigsten Wesen haben Erzengel viele Fähigkeiten. *'Allwissenheit' - Erzengel können sehen, was geschieht und was geschehen wird, aber nicht das ganze Bild. *'Chronokinese' - Erzengel können durch die Zeit reisen, sowohl in die Zukunft als auch in die Vergangenheit. Auch können sie jemanden durch die Zeit schicken oder mitnehmen. Für gewöhnliche Engel ist eine Zeitreise schwierig. Mächtige Engel wie die Erzengel können Zeitreisen leichter unternehmen. *'Traumkontrolle' - Erzengel können in Träume eintauchen und so mit dem Träumenden kommunizieren. *'Fotografisches Gedächtnis' - Erzengel haben die Namen aller vergangenen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Propheten im Gedächtnis eingespeichert. *'Elektromagnetische Interferenz' - Erzengel können Elektrizität manipulieren. So z.B. lässt Raphael seine Flügel durch Elektrizität erscheinen. *'Unsterblichkeit' (beinahe) *'Unverwundbarkeit' (hoch) *'Regeneration' *'Realitätsveränderung' - Gabriel war ein Meister dieser Kraft. Da angedeutet wurde, dass Gabriel die Kraft von Luzifer gelernt hat, müsste er auch diese Fähigkeit perfekt beherrschen. *'Superausdauer' - Erzengel werden nicht müde, brauchen keine Nahrung oder Wasser zum Überleben. *'Photokinese' - So tötete der Erzengel Michael den Engel Anna mit Leichtigkeit. thumb|250px|Michael tötet Anna *'Superstärke' - Erzengel besitzen enorme Stärke. *'Super Sinne' - Erzengel haben übermenschliche Sinne, z.B. verbesserter Geruchssinn, Gehör, Geschmack usw. *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' - Sie können Höllenhunde, Sensenmänner und Henochische Sigillen sehen. *'Telekinese' *'Telepathie' *'Teleportation/Fliegen' - Erzengel können sich zu jedem Ort teleportieren, egal ob Himmel, Erde oder Hölle. Nur in Luzifers Käfig können sie nicht gelangen. Des weiteren brauchen sie ihre Flügel, ohne können sie sich nicht teleportieren. *'Übernatürliches Bewusstsein' - Erzengel können erkennen, wenn die Realität verändert wurde. *'Mentale Manipulation' *'Machtberaubung' - Luzifer konnte heidnischen Göttern die Kräfte rauben. *'Folter' *'Machterteilung' - Luzifer konnte Dämonen Macht oder mehr Macht erteilen. *'Erschaffung' - Luzifer schuf Dämonen. *'Emphatie' Schwächen *'Heiliges Öl' - Ein angezündeter Kreis aus heiligem Öl, kann einen Erzengel festnageln, da dieser den Kreis nicht ohne schwere Verletzungen verlassen bzw. berühren kann. *'Luzifers Käfig' - Luzifers Käfig besitzt die Macht, einen Erzengel festzuhalten. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Henochische Sigillen können eingesetzt werden, um Erzengel zu schwächen, oder sie gar für einige Stunden zu verbannen. *'Hexenbeutel' - Diese können eingesetzt werden, um sich vor Erzengeln zu verstecken *'Das Horn von Gabriel' - Dieses Symbol zieht alle Engel in dessen Nähe an. *'Engelsfalle' - Dies ist eine Falle, die einen Engel festnageln kann, ähnlich der Teufelsfalle bei Dämonen. Ungewiss ist jedoch, ob sie auch bei Erzengeln eine Wirkung besitzt. *'Engelsexorzismus' - Alastair hatte Kenntnis über einen Zauberspruch, der einen Engel wieder in den Himmel befördern konnte. *'Erzengelschwert '- Das Schwert eines Erzengels ist dazu in der Lage einen anderen Erzengel zu töten. *'Himmlische Waffen' - Die himmlischen Waffen sind dazu in der Lage den Erzengeln zu schaden, wie z.B. Lots Stein bei Raphael in Der dritte Mann. *'Sense des Todes' - Die Sense des Todes ist sehr mächtig und kann höchstwahrscheinlich auch einen Erzengel töten. *'Leviathane' - Leviathane sind dazu in der Lage Engel mit Leichtigkeit zu töten. Ob sie jedoch auch einen Erzengel töten können bleibt ungewiss. *'Jesse Turner' - Der Antichrist soll dazu in der Lage sein sämtliche Heerscharen des Himmels zu vernichten,aber nur wenn Luzifer auf der Erde ist. Den Erzengel wird es wahrscheinlich nichts aus machen da er für Luzifer sozusagen arbeitet. *'Die erste Klinge' - Sie sollte dazu in der Lage sein, einen Erzengel zu töten, da sie alles töten kann, was auch Luzifer töten kann. Vorkommen Offiziell erblickte man einen Erzengel erst ab Mein Name ist Luzifer, doch vorher kam bereits der Erzengel Gabriel in Form eines Trickster vor. *Staffel 2 **''Tricks und Legenden'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 3 **''Und täglich grüßt...'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 4 **''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' (Raphaels Präsenz) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (Raphaels Präsenz und Luzifers Stimme) *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' (Luzifer) **''Sei du selbst'' (Raphael und Luzifer) **''Endspiel'' (Luzifer) **''Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden'' (Gabriel) **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' (Luzifer) **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' (Michael) **''Kein Weg zurück'' (Michaels Präsenz) **''Sein letzter Trick'' (Gabriel und Luzifer) **''Schwanenlied'' (Michael und Luzifer) *Staffel 6 **''Der dritte Mann'' (Raphael) **''Über uns nur der Himmel'' (Raphael) **''Nur ein Zeichen'' (Raphael) **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' (Raphael, Michael und Luzifer in Rückblenden) *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' (Raphaels Leiche, Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Böse neue Welt'' (Raphaels Leiche, Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Guten Morgen, Vietnam'' (Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Identitätsverlust'' (Luzifer als Halluzination) *Staffel 9 **''Meta-Fiktion'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 10 **''Finsternis'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' (Michael und Luzifer nur erwähnt) **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (Luzifer) **''The Devil in the Details'' (Luzifer) **''Into the Mystic'' (Luzifer) **''The Vessel'' (Luzifer) **''Beyond the Mat'' (Luzifer) **''Hell's Angel'' (Luzifer) **''All in the Family ''(Luzifer) Religiöses Verständnis Als '''Erzengel '''wird im Judentum, Christentum und im Islam einer der Engel bezeichnet, der in der Engelshierarchie und für den Glauben eine herausragende Rolle spielt. Nur Michael wird in der Bibel als Erzengel genannt, und nur drei Engel werden in der Bibel überhaupt mit Namen benannt. Der eine ist der Erzengel Michael (Daniel 10:13. 12:1, Judas 9, Offenbarung 12:7,8), die anderen Engel sind Gabriel (Daniel 8:16, 9:21; Lukas 1:11-20, 26-28) und Raphael (Tobit 5:4-12:22); jedoch werden auch andere Engel in der Glaubenstradition als Teil einer Gruppe von Erzengeln verstanden. en:Archangels Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Himmel